Us
by qunnyv19
Summary: Sepotong kisah tentang Kembar Weasley yang mengelola toko mereka berdua. Walaupun sibuk, mereka masih bisa menyisakan waktu untuk saudara kembar mereka, 'kan?


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling. I gain no financial advantages by writing this.  
><span><strong>Characters:<strong> Fred Weasley, George Weasley.  
><span><strong>Warning:<strong> Canon. Drabble-ish. Fluff, maybe? Family. Plotless.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>.:. Us .:.<br>© qunnyv19

* * *

><p>"Ya ampun, orderan, orderan!"<p>

George Weasley berteriak di gudang penyimpanan barang-barang mereka, sementara para pegawai yang hormat segera menghampiri George, bertanya, "Ada apa, Mr Weasley?" dan George akan menunjukkan daftar pesanan yang super panjang di tangan kanannya.

Gudang yang dimaksud bukanlah gudang berisi barang-barang bertumpuk dan sudah tidak digunakan lagi, melainkan stok barang yang sudah tersedia jika yang berada di luar—atau, toko mereka—sudah habis. Gudang ini juga rapi dan bersih, tidak seperti stereotip gudang-gudang lainnya.

Sihir Sakti Weasley, kapanpun akan selalu sibuk dengan investasi-investasi mereka yang luar biasa konyol dan mengundang gelak tawa.

"George!" teriak Fred di luar gudang dan George, yang kedua telinganya masih utuh, langsung menghampiri kembarannya dengan alis terangkat.

"Apa?"

"Miss Valeria yang cantik ini," ujar Fred sambil mengerling ke gadis mungil berambut pirang lurus dan tersenyum polos, "Memesan Krim Kenari. Masih ada, 'kan? Soalnya di bagian sini sudah tidak ada."

"Oh, di gudang masih ada kayaknya. Sebentar, Miss~" George, ikut-ikutan kembarannya, mengedip genit dan Fred ikut-ikutan.

Yoan Valeria hanya tertawa pelan dan Fred meminta Valeria untuk menunggu sebentar. Tentu saja mereka tidak akan mengambil resiko dengan menggunakan Mantra Panggil. Bisa-bisa tumpukan barang lain yang ada di atas Krim Kenari jatuh berantakan.

Kemudian George kembali dengan setumpuk Krim Kenari.

"Tujuh—"

"—sickle."

Mereka berkata bersamaan dan langsung melakukan tos virtual di udara. Valeria tersenyum senang melihat produk Krim Kenari dan menyerahkan tujuh sickle untuk mereka berdua, lalu melenggang pergi.

"Mr Weasley!" panggil salah satu pegawai lagi. "Sebentar, ya, Tuan—ada masalah di sini, Mr Weasley, uh …."

Kali ini Fred yang menanggapi panggilan itu dan langsung ngacir pergi.

George Weasley bersiul-siul dan melihat toko mereka berdua sekali lagi. Terkadang bolak balik untuk mengambil barang di gudang dan kembali kepada pelanggan. Tersenyum ramah, terkadang melawak untuk mencerahkan suasana.

Dan Kembar Weasley itu kembali terpisah, karena hanya pada kesempatan tertentu mereka bisa bertemu di toko seramai ini.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Fred?"

"Ya?"

"Aku rasa sudah selesai bagian sini."

George mengelap peluh yang menetes-netes di dahinya. Di seberang sana Fred sedang mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya untuk membereskan bagian yang berantakan. Mereka berdua sedang berada di toko mereka sebab mereka akan tutup toko.

Para pegawai sudah pulang, mengucapkan salam perpisahan yang berbeda-beda dan mereka akan kembali sekitar lima jam kemudian untuk bekerja kembali.

Setelah mereka berdua selesai membersihkan toko tersebut dan merapikan stok-stok barang yang diambil lagi dari gudang, mereka berdua tiduran di atas lantai marmer putih dan saling bersisian, tangan mereka berdua direntangkan lebar-lebar di atas kepala mereka.

"Ketiakmu bau," tuding Fred kepada George.

"Tentu saja kau yang bau, bauku masih lebih wangi." Tapi walaupun berkata begitu, George sedikit sangsi dan mengendus-endus bagian bawah lengannya.

"Memangnya ada bau yang wangi?"

"Oh, kau melupakan aturan kita, Freddie."

"Oh, yeah."

"Kami—"

"—tidak pernah—"

"—bau sekali—"

"—karena kita—"

"—anak yang—"

"—super!"

Mereka berdua nyengir lebar dan dengan sekali lambaian tongkat, lampu di toko mati sehingga mereka berada di kegelapan.

"Selamat malam."

"Selamat tidur."

Kembar Weasley tidur nyenyak setelah satu hari yang melelahkan.

Oh, masih ada hari-hari yang selanjutnya. Walaupun mereka jarang bertemu karena kalau toko ramai, mereka sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, tapi malamnya mereka akan tetap melontarkan satu-dua candaan untuk meringankan beban di pundak.

_Hell_ yeah!

.

.

.

**fin**.

.

.

.

notes:

tadi saya iseng, pengen nyelipin adegan Fred sudah tiada dan kuping George yang _hilang_ sebelah. tapi apa daya saya tidak sanggup OHHH I GONNA CRYYYYY

maaf. plotless, memang. sengaja dibikin pendek. saya nggak kuat lagi kalau bayangin mereka berdua ….

oh iya bedewe saya emang nggak kreatif banget nentuin judul;;;

terima kasih yang sudah mau membaca!

love,  
>qunnyv19<p> 


End file.
